Pain forgotten Pain received
by Kash Dragon Queen
Summary: During a fight, Inu-Yasha is severily injured. Months pass, and he has grown weak and miserable. But a young woman comes and heals him. A month passes and they find her on the road halfdead. What will happen to him... and to her?
1. Default Chapter

_Inu-Yasha swung his sword as hard as he could. The youroki only dodged it and hit him, sending him into the ground. Inu-Yasha got up angrily and charged. Again, the demon reflected his blow. _

'_This is really starting to piss me off!' Inu-Yasha thought to himself. He had tried its back, front, and sides; even tried to hit its head. Nothing had worked, and Inu-Yasha was about ready to just use red Tetsusaiga. _

_He cocked his blade and waited for it turned red. When it did, he swung it back and charged. The youroki hadn't seen it coming, and did the only thing it could; it leaned back, and hoped to be missed. But Inu-Yasha had hit it, slicing off the front part of it. It stood there, crying in pain. _

'_Damn, its not dead yet. I thought that would've finished it off!' Inu-Yasha thought, running to it for the final blow. But it reacted out of fear, and hit him in the back. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground, and he cringed in pain. The youroki threw its hand down to squash him, but he swung his blade and killed it. _

"_Good riddance," Inu-Yasha, not to anything in particular. The others ran up to him, since he still lay on the ground. As they approached, he tried to sit up. But he couldn't seem to sit up. The group came up to him and started to worry. _

"_Inu-Yasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked, kneeling next to him. _

"_I'm fine, just tired," he told her, still trying to understand a few seconds before. _

"_Would you like some help getting up?" Miroku offered, reaching out his hand. Inu-Yasha swatted it away, and tried to sit up. But he could only move his arms and stomach. He ended up sitting, and leaning on his hands for support. The others looked at and knew something was up. _

"_Inu-Yasha, are you sure your ok?" Kagome asked, worry clear in her eyes. _

"_Yeah, I think so," Inu-Yasha replied, not sure himself. He tried to move his legs, but for some reason, they wouldn't listen to him. He tried again, but still they wouldn't move. He started to get edgy, and a little scared. Something was up and he knew it. The others looked at him and wondered what he could be doing. _

"_Inu-Yasha, I can tell something is wrong. Might I ask what it is?" Sango inquired, trying to understand the problem._

"_I ...I don't know. I mean... it's just...that..." Inu-Yasha stammered. _

"_Just say it already!" Shippou shouted, making his point crystal clear. _

"_Well, I can't seem to move my legs." They all stared at him. "I mean, it's like they don't want to listen," Inu-Yasha told them, and still they stared. _

"_You didn't break them did you?" Kagome asked, a little unsure, and hoping her question wasn't the answer. _

"_No, I'd still be able to feel 'em. I simply can't fell 'em," He stated, a little too calmly for their taste. _

"_Maybe you just overworked yourself," Miroku suggested. "Here, let me help you up," he offered and put out his hand. However, Kirara ended up helping him. He heaved himself up onto her back, and she carried him back to the village. _

Kiede's Hut 

"_So, what seems to the problem?" she asked._

"_I don't know, but I can't move my legs," Inu-Yasha told her, while propped up against the wall. _

"_May I see?" she asked. He gave her an odd look. "What I mean is, may I see your legs so that I may see what the problem is?" He nodded, though he'd have rather let Kagome do that, and not this old woman. She rolled up his pants leg, and looked. His flesh was perfect, not a mark was on it. This sparked Kiede's curiosity a bit. She went back to the other side of the hut and got something. She came back, holding a small piece of glass. _

"_I would like to see something. Now, I'm simply going to press this against your skin, and want to tell me what you feel, ok?" He nodded, and she pressed the glass against his skin. "Do you feel anything?"_

"_No." _

_She pressed it on the other leg. _

"_How about now?"_

"_No."_

_She took it and lightly pressed the sharp end to his skin. _

"_Did you feel that?"_

"_No hag, I don't feel it!"_

"_Well, I see someone is stressed," Kiede said simply. She stood up and strode over to other side of the hut again, and out the glass back. Then she sat back down in front of the fire. _

"_I have only one suggestion as to why you this problem is," she told him._

"_And what's that?"_

"_Your legs are paralyzed," she said softly. _

"_Paralyzed?" He questioned, his face becoming pale. "Are you sure?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Prove it! Give me a reason why I should believe you!"_

"_Your leg is bleeding, and you did not notice. Is that enough of a reason for you?" _

_He looked at his leg, and sure enough, it was bleeding. Why hadn't he noticed it? Was the old hag right? Were his legs paralyzed? _


	2. truth not wanted

Sorry about the last one, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kash, Dragon Queen, and I know, I'm not a real Queen, but ya know, I don't really care! I will be called what I wish, and if I must prove it then I will! ****winks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, cept for the ones that I made!

_Miroku stood there, trying hard as he could to help him up. But it wasn't any good. He just wouldn't be helped. _

"_Leave me alone! I don't need your help!" Inu-Yasha raged on, swatting at him. _

"_Please, stop this! It isn't helping anyone, but hurting you!" Miroku told him. He tried to grab his arms form behind, but Inu-Yasha wasn't going to let it happen. He pushed back, and ended up laying back down. Miroku was very angry now, and couldn't take it anymore. He stood up from were he had fallen and left. _

"_Miroku? Where's Inu-Yasha? Didn't say he wanted up?" Kagome asked. Miroku only pushed past her and stomped off._

"_No, he doesn't need anyone's help!" he barked at her, and went to find a quiet place. She only frowned and walked into the hut. She saw Inu-Yasha just laying there, a look on his face of pure disgust. _

"_What's wrong?" Kagome asked, kneeling next to him. He gave her a glare and looked away. She frowned again, and tried to tough his shoulder to sooth him. But again he moved himself away the comfort. This time she scowled. _

"_Fine, if you won't except it, then I won't give it," She said calmly and left the hut. He just turned his head away, and closed his eyes. _

'_Why doesn't anyone understand? I can't accept their help, I'm not helpless...or am I? No, I'm not helpless! I don't need them treating me like this, just because I can't walk. That doesn't mean that I'm a helpless pup. Why must they treat me like this?' He laid his head down, hoping against hope that his troubles would be done when he awoke._


End file.
